


The Promenade of Salem

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Same shit, Transformation, dickgirl, different fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: A tale of the magical girls suddenly, and very horse-cockily becoming more corrupted, succumbing to a rare event where magical girls can lightly embrace some of the elements of Witchdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic was created for free for the winner of the Christmas fic raffle. http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/

Promenade of Salem

 

Whilst they all slept, all those unknowing little souls, the song and dance of a still secret event played on despite the deceptive utter silence. Not all mutations of humanity are born and ended in misery, no, for a few do emerge from other sensations. So rare they are that have not been recorded, their meddling never accounted for, and their consequences not so dire. A celebration of witches that none prepare for or attend, but that all become reverent followers of. 

The sky was black save for peaks of white stars up above, like it was shaded in by a trillion sketchy lines with pencil and marker. A single spiral fluttered through the sky like a helicopter seed, swinging away gently with the wind, but also pushing off in its own direction, pulling towards where it wishes to go. It lands gently against a windowsill of a home. From the seed pocket, six legs, thin as lines, break from the container. The tiny seed pulsates as it grows and reshapes. A few little eyes, grey spirals, open. The creature crawls forward, slipping beneath the closed window, becoming paper flat in a moment as if unbound to the world it was contained in. 

Madoka slept quietly, and made herself the perfect treat for the envoy. The seed creature crawled up the covers of the bed, skittering along and up her blankets, until its cold sketchy legs tracked along her skin. The sleepy girl got goosebumps as the insect crawled along, jittering its little feet up her neck. It found a suitable location, right where her neck met her head and ear, and opened up more. The creature bared its fangs, precise little pinchers covered in barber pole spirals of pink. Its fangs were decorated with little streamers and a variety of flowers, like there was a celebration. It bit down, a piercing pain biting through Madoka. 

She woke with a start, her pajamas sticky with sweat. Madoka turned to her hand on her neck, staring as she had instinctually swatted at herself, like there was a bug on her. Over and over, she peered at her hand, rotating it at the wrist trying to get a sign of what exactly had disturbed her but it never came. Her breathing slowed as she relaxed from her snapping to awake-ness. “I-It was just a dream – Just a dream.” She said to herself, feeling her breathing slow as she reassured herself. She had only just come down from her panic when she felt something rip.

Slowly, she turned to look over her shoulder, afraid of what she would see. A single black tendril, dripping with an oil like substance was peering out froma rip in the back of her pajamas. It peered at her curiously, with the oddest feeling like it was something she could manipulate. She was moments from screaming, but she found it in her to just idly try her tentative connections to the odd addition. As she thought, she was able to get the appendage to move, to twist and squirm around at her will. It would rotate and lift into the air with the utmost ease. Even as it leaked, and a second one grew from her back just the same, Madoka just couldn’t find it in her to become panicked. She found the odd calmness to just keep going on as her mind was eased. “I don’t know what is happening…” She whispered. “But it doesn’t seem to be hurting me. I-I don’t think this becoming a witch. I…” A tentacle slithered forward, and gently she grabbed it. It was slimy to the touch, though rapidly became dry in her hand, as it capably absorbed its own wetness at will. 

Cluelessly, the girl rose from her bed, awkwardly trying to take her pajamas off with some instance she would be able to scavenge it. Her tentacles acted on their own will, and snapped them off. They were just rags anyways at the point they reached. Madoka stared down at herself, feeling a writhing in her crotch. Her attention was drawn away by her tendrils quickly snapping at her nipples and eagerly twisted them. The girl gasped, a shock of pleasure like nothing else numbing her feet so she fell to her knees. It was intensely good. She couldn’t help herself as she gently pushed her fingers against her lower lips. A tentacle moved against her knuckles, pushing her onward. Shy wouldn’t cut it for her new additions, certainly that was clear. “Why is this even happening?” Madoka gasped. “Why does it feel so good even? Kyubey didn’t mention anything about this… Ahh~” Madoka winced, a shot of pleasure going through her. She looked down at her crotch, the source of the shock clear. 

A growing nub, black as the night sky, slithered out from her. It was short, only an inch, but like an infection it kept growing outward. The magical girl couldn’t resist giving it a little more attention, running her finger over it, a more instant and powerful shock hitting her. It was hard to place but it was much more powerful than the other two shocks. It left her drooling a similar oily substance. “S-so good. I-I can’t keep this to myself, no no no…” Madoka whispered, cooing her words towards her growing tentacle cock, whispering to it as it grew. “I need to share all this goodness… Haha… They deserve it too~ They’ve been working so hard, suffering through so much. I’ll… I’ll end their suffering~” She smashed her own cock down her throat. 

So late at night, it would be most unusual for someone to still be up and around, but Kyoko and Sayaka were still up and about. Most places were closed, sure, but it wasn’t as if they were looking for a place to go. They were headed back to find a place to crash for the night. They laughed, and butted heads, and still they walked on. Madoka watched from above, hovering hidden in the shadows of the clouds. They were always so close, but Madoka fantasized of seeing them even closer. Tonight was a night of frantic mania, of sudden and complete collapse. It wasn’t such a negative thing, merely a beginning. Some things needed to break. Madoka caught an opening and appeared before them. 

Down in a swoop, Madoka appeared and only gave Sayaka a moment to realize what was happening before she was swallowed into a barrage of shadowy tendrils pecking at her body. “W-what the heck!” She was slathered in goo, and her body was quickly being rendered nude. Kyoko rose, ready to attack until she saw the face of their attacker. 

“Madoka?!” Kyoko stood back, not sure what she was looking at. It was certainly Madoka, head to toe. But aspects of her were arranged and changed. She seemed darker in appearance, and the tendrils coming from her body, the black hands and feet, the cock from between her legs that was being shoved into Sayaka, all of that seemed a little more witchy in appearance. But Madoka was still so clearly human, and maybe the least bit sane. 

“Hey.” Madoka replied. “Don’t worry Kyoko, I’m just sharing this great – amazing feeling I’ve discovered. You’re going to love~ You just taaaake-“ She pushed the rest of the way in, Sayaka held atop the pink haired girl’s cock with the assistance of tentacles wrapping tight around her arms. “-it all in~ And when its down, you cum tons.” 

“W-wasn’t really expectin’ those words outta your mouth.” Kyoko said, watching urgently. Sayaka shivered and shook, writhing at times like she wanted to escape, and times again like she was falling deep into the spell Madoka was hoping to cast. All her struggles were collapsing as her hips rode back and forth, driving herself hard against that cock. 

“T-this can’t be right.” Sayaka said, gasping. “Madoka isn’t acting like herself! I-It feels good, though…” Sayaka looked at Kyoko, her frantic eyes more confused than anything. Kyoko rose a spear out, and moved forward, but Sayaka rose her hands and yelped “Don’t!” 

Kyoko froze in place, looking on Sayaka kept riding the cock. There was black ooze seeping into her skin from the tentacles, one of them wrapped around her throat, her skin bare, only the light from the street lamp illuminating their display. Madoka giggled, running kisses all along Sayaka’s body. The blue haired girl cooed along, humming adorable little moans as the two kept at it. Kyoko didn’t know how to react, or even what she could do, but she knew she wasn’t satisfied in just watching. She braced, and sprung forward to launch an attack. A tentacle quickly slapped her away. Her feet crashed into the pavement, and she launched herself back forward, a second tentacle slapping her away this time. The red head couldn’t take much more, but when she looked back, Sayaka was being held up by Madoka. 

They watched as Sayaka’s legs fused together and were wrapped up in an array of tentacles. The tentacles detatched from Madoka and made a home on Sayaka’s body. Her lower lips leaked as her legs turned into a beautiful mermaid tail. Sayaka watched with big bright eyes, with only hints of the spreading corruption. “Wow…” She said. “W-what’s happening to me even…” 

“Something amazing.” Madoka said. “It feels fantastic, just you watch.” 

“I’m watching.” Sayaka replied, watching a little bud peak out from her crotch. The thing grew up and along, becoming longer by the second. It was a little nimble and prehensile, but not to the degree that Madoka’s tendrils were. It even had little fins on it, fitting to the seeming increasingly aquatic themed girl. And as her cock finished growing in, Madoka started to tenderly give it some attention. Sayaka squirmed in her arms, writhing around in a little fit as she wasn’t expecting how strong the feeling was. 

Tenderly, Madoka just giggled, a deep caring look in her eyes as she stared down at Sayaka as she wriggled in her tentacles. “I know, it feels so wild when it first happens. It is a lot for your head to take it, but trust me it is all worth it. You just have to get through this little part.” 

“I don’t know about this- Mph!” Sayaka bit down on her lips, arching her back as her new cock spurted her first slither of white. It came out, the shade of the cum swapping between black and white until settling on white. It coated her tail, slipping down and dripping down onto the floor. “It feels… T-too good.” Sayaka said, trying to focus. Madoka gently moved her tentacles to the side, letting Sayaka feel out how she could move in the world now, the blue haired girl starting to hover in the air. “W-we should show Kyoko.” Sayaka said. “Maybe she’d know how to feel…” She shivered, trying to get a grasp of her feelings. Madoka quickly turned her head back up to Kyoko, her eyes wild swirls of hearts and an endless jagged wheel of spirals. 

“Let’s show her how good it feeeeels~” Madoka drooled, snapping forward faster than Sayaka could react. The red head girl was pinned down to the ground, a tentacle snapping her clothes apart one rip at a time. The girl fought back, but it was nearly pointless. Madoka pet her head, and even the slightest curiosity was enough from Sayaka to make her become subdued. “Don’t worry, when its done, you’ll never feel better.” 

“Yeah~” Sayaka cooed, floating along to stare down at Kyoko from the side. “I know it seems weird, but I really am okay! And this thing is cool!” She says, eagerly prodding her cock, running her finger over the tip, watching the cum ooze out over the tip of her finger. “I wanna see what your’s looks like when it grows in~ Mine is all squirmy and thick, but Madoka’s is even longer, though a liiiiittle less thick. Aren’t you curious too?” 

“Curious about what kinda dick I’d have?” Kyoko asked. “I don’t know!” She said, turning to look back up at Madoka as her tendrils slithered over Kyoko’s body. The pink haired girl calmly thrusted against her, shoving her chest up against the red haired girl’s body. They kissed. It was quick one, but it was nice. Madoka’s lips just quickly pecking against Kyoko’s like testing to see if she liked the taste of it and would ask for some more. Inevitably, Kyoko caved and did. She shoved her lips forward and plucked another kiss from between Madoka’s lips. Then another. Then their tongues met, and Kyoko only felt a little pang of guilt. Guilt that she hadn’t been wise enough to do it with Sayaka first. 

Other firsts were sure to come, Madoka gently pushing her tendril inside Kyoko. The girl beneath just shivered a little, but the kiss kept her well and happy, her hands running over Madoka’s chest to gently cup her small breasts, the skin so warm on her cold fingers in the night air. Kyoko could feel what was going on inside her, a little more experience to her coloring her time. What was happening was something like part of a witch being implanted into her, but Madoka wasn’t spreading suffering, no the feeling was more innately tied to lust. Then how exactly it was causing some sort of witch fusion was beyond Kyoko. She tried to monitor the changes, keep track of if anything about her was changing, but somewhere after the odd thought about how much she was curious about how cock tasted, and when she could shove a cock of her own between Mami’s tits, she lost track and just stopped trying to make it so hard and scientific. She would just let it happen to her, and go with the flow. 

The seed was planted, Madoka pushing forward and moaning cutely as she slipped something inside of Kyoko. Kyoko let the kiss break, wildly moaning as she could feel all the stuff whirl inside her and overtake her. Sayaka grew so slowly, so Kyoko’s sudden growth would probably come as a surprise. A second ago she was just bare, but then a moment later, a tower of a horse cock was snapping forward, rising as high as Madoka’s belly. Madoka grinned down at hit, watching as her tentacles wrapping around Kyoko and snapped off, forming into a little kimono for her to wear, her hair become lightly fiery, her witch form gently fading and fusing into her normal form. Madoka bowed, and flew off to go take care of the last few girls, though Kyoko would not be left wanting for company. Sayaka was more than happy to be the one that Kyoko tested her new parts on, and she couldn’t ask for a more excited subject. The mermaid gently flexed her tail, easing herself down as she hovered, and moaned gently. Kyoko rose, and flipped the situation. Just so she could be on top and watch. 

Mami was always going to be the most fun one. She was the whole reason Madoka got into the whole mess, and on top of that she had the most interesting body. Her chest was huge, and was always a curious point for Madoka. She always secretly wished she could have just a minute alone with those breasts, so count herself lucky that on such a situational night, such an oddly amazing evening, she’d have all the time she wanted with Mami and her tits. And as well, Madoka could spread the greatness she had already brought to the rest of her friends. It would’ve been a shame if she didn’t include Mami. 

The flying girl, nude and adorned only in a light parody of a witch’s clothing, slipping right through Mami’s window, the glass doing little to affect a Madoka pent up and bound to spread what she thought to be a blessing. The sound of running water clued Madoka in on the right direction to head. She giggled, humoring the thought for only a second that she should at least wait until Mami was dried off. But then where would the fun be in that? 

Madoka opened the door, and slid into the shower. Mami was a bit surprised, but didn’t have time to really see what was going on with Madoka’s body before the slim pink haired girl slid right forward and forced a kiss on the blonde. To her surprise, Mami returned the kiss, and even pushed forward with her very own passion. Madoka cooed, gently moving forward into the motions, planting a palm on Mami’s chest. The curly haired blonde, the hot water running over her gorgeous body, giggled and returned the grope to Madoka’s own chest, teasingly running her finger against the flat chested girl. Madoka cooed in the kiss.

She then put her fingers up against Mami’s crotch. Mami did the same, and found a lot more to hold. Mami opened her eyes and saw what she had grabbed ahold of, but it was already too late. Madoka pushed forward, her tentacle cock moving perfectly. It slid and grew in length, never leaving the grasp of Mami’s hand, even wrapping around her wrist like a ribbon, and then slid right inside of her crotch. Mami slid her eyes back and moaned out, her hand eagerly jerking off her foot of tentacle she had dedicated just to her hand. 

“M-Madoka, is this what I think it is?” She gasped. “The Salem Promenade…? Ha… I never thought it would happen…” She shook her head, grinning. “Alright, let’s do this~” She grinned. Madoka smiled right back, the two embracing quickly to a kiss. Mami’s acceptance was pleasing, hell she was eager. She did a lot more of the work, happy to rush things along, for she already understood what was happening somehow, even though Madoka quite didn’t, like a storm meeting the weatherman. 

Roughly, Madoka pushed herself up against Mami, the blonde keeping up with her hand movements, raising one of her legs to try and give a better angle for the intruding tentacle, the steam pouring in over them, the hot water splashing down and cascading over their bodies. They cooed and giggled into each other, Mami sometimes taking over and pushing the tendril into herself without Madoka, often beating her to the thrust, but that only encourage Madoka to want to thrust even faster. It turned into a race, a wild thrust barrage that made Mami’s luscious form wobble and shiver with every push. Madoka couldn’t keep the pace going, but she certainly enjoyed every second of it. She inserted her seed into Mami, and she too entered the fold of the corrupted girls. A huge bulge grew from her body, spurred on by the blackness pushed into her. It grew longer and longer, becoming a thick knotted bulge, colored like an exotic chocolate. The two pushed out of the shower, Madoka’s tentacles gently closing off the water. The kissed again, tentacles wrapping across Mami’s body, quickly turning into ribbons and frills of a skirt, not a single one of them covering an inch of her most notable assets, her cock swaying as she regained her posture after the ride. 

“And now there is only one~” Madoka grinned. 

“And which one did you save for last?” Mami asked. “As if that is question I do not already know the answer to.” 

Homura stood in the center of the street, staring down at Kyoko and Sayaka. The two girls were undeniably wicked, their bodies infected with the apperances of witches and the vessels to spread corruption between their legs. Homura was aimed and ready to warn them of how foolish they were, only for a tendril to slap the gun away from her hand. She didn’t get a moment to react. Madoka and Mami were at her. 

“M-Madoka?! You too?” Homura gasped. 

“Sshh, don’t be scared, love.” Madoka said, her tendrils snatching away Homura’s clothes with a tenderness that was hard to believe, gently placing the clothes off to the side. “It feels sooooo good. Just ask any of us. We all loved it, and none of us are witches even though we do look a little spookier.” Madoka said, gently coaxing Homura as the black haired girl gave in to Madoka’s wills. Homura let herself fall forward into the grasp of Madoka. Madoka brought the two back to a bench. Madoka sat on it, and she had Homura seated down right on her cock, Homura nestled neatly in Madoka’s lap. 

Madoka gently ran her hands over Homura’s body, Homura facing away from Madoka and staring over at the other girls. Mami and Kyoko rushed to front, forcing their cocks into Homura’s hands. The girl refused at first, but the longer she rode Madoka’s cock, the more whispered Madoka’s name underneath her breath, the more willing she became to just grab them. Give them a little thrust. Maybe two. No, she couldn’t resist. Madoka was filling her with so much love, it became impossible to not spread it and share it! The sensations she was feeling were beyond incredible, so it just came so natural and easy to just stroke off the other two girls, especially considering how much they then in turn started to moan. Their eyes all rolled back, their girly voices cooing out loudly to the night air. It was fun to grope their huge dicks, compare their shapes and sizes and really appreciate just how huge and hung they were. Homura never really saw a cock that looked so wild and exotic, but that just seemed to come with the territory of the witch like creatures she was dealing with. 

Without warning, Madoka gave off her final thrust, pushing her tentacle as far up into Homura as she could, moaning loudly as finished off once more, corrupting Homura in turn over. Homura went the most wild at the growth of her cock, jerking off the little growth eagerly each second of its growth, making sure it was well and welcomed into the world. It was very long, and while it was the most normal, it was a bit darker in color. 

Madoka slid her tentacle out of Homura, but wasn’t done yet. She pushed Homura back against the bench. Madoka rose her finger in a little hush sign, gently lifting her own hips and slapping them down against Homura. She leant forward, raising her rear up into the air. Sayaka was giddy and happy to be the one who gets a shot at Madoka’s pucker, happily licking away around her swirl before shoving her mermaid dick right inside her friend. Madoka cooed out in a flurry of pleasure, thrusting her own hips so she could ride Homura. Homura herself just succumb, and kissed up and down Madoka’s neck. Her skin was so warm against Homura’s cold lips. Madoka turned and grinned, her tentacles and hands snatching up Kyoko and Mami, eagerly grabbing their dicks too. 

“Do it~ Do it all on me~” Madoka said, watching with heart filled eyes as she throbbed up and down, riding herself against Sayaka and Homura, her hands riding back and forth against Kyoko and Mami’s dick, her tentacles wrapping around their rears and pushing inside them. “Put it all in me~” She cooed. “All your needs, all your lust, all your cum~ I want every drop! I want every thrust! I need to share these amazing feelings with all of you, really, really show you just how amazing it is~ No suffering, no pain, just this. Just our love, just our needs all solved so easily so happily~” A cock oozed, squirting a runny line of white down her back, her rear flexing up in the air before crashing back down against the knotted cock. “I want to be your very own love dump~ I want you all… to feel perfect.” 

And so they all participated, eagerly invited to the little event that none had even marked their calendars for. It was a corruption, sure, but a well needed one, one that they could all enjoy if only for a moment. If only for once.


End file.
